dollarskfandomcom-20200214-history
SPEAR HEARTZ 139 : The Moon Rabbit
SS (Sound Set) : Hop / 110BPM - Lets Be Friends - Manslaughter (http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SQRIaztIf3E&feature=youtu.be), set the mood yo! Story Intro: SPEAR HEARTZ adalah gelar yang diberikan kepada orang-orang yang memegang prinsip dan memiliki tekad kuat dalam mengejar cita-cita, ambisi, dan impian mereka. Kevin Tatsumi, pemuda biasa dari Mt. Yukiyama, memutuskan untuk berkelana keseluruh penjuru Earth demi mewujudkan impiannya, yaitu membawa perdamaian abadi ke Earth. Ditengah perjalanannya ia bertemu berbagai orang dengan satu tekad yang sama, namun cita-cita pribadi yang berbeda. Lalu, akhirnya mendirikan DOLLARS K. Suatu waktu, terjadi perubahan besar di Earth. Mereka pun memutuskan untuk berlatih, lalu.... . Tiga tahun kemudian, mereka kembali, dan siap melanjutkan petualangan tiada akhir mereka!!! Chara Picture: album DK (1st n 2nd) Artwork: https://www.facebook.com/media/set/set=a.430453616978511.102100.100000416301656&type=3 Para Tokoh (yang muncul di chapter sebelumnya): ~~DOLLARS Kingdom~~ Kevin Tatsumi: Leader Astrella Devina: Secretary Rahandi Noor Pasha: Fighter Dr. Houtarou Oreki: Doctor Tresna Dea: Maid ~~Parley Pirates~~Daisuke X Makuto: Captain Jack Smith Whibley: Buccaneer Shalnarx: Privateer Matsumoto R Gorou: Helmsman ~~Solar System~~ Vinsternis Ytzimitl Canis Minoris: Solar System Space Station Commander Nebula: 2nd Division Spaceship Commander Luna Orihime: 3rd Division Spaceship Commander ~~Tesla Choir Lab~~ Prof. Brainstorm: Lab-Head Elm: Vice Lab-Head ~~Lunarian~~ Kaguya: Princess ~~Other~~Samuel Manuel: Kepala Suku Beastlord Clan Shin Enza Lumina XV: Blacksmith Hmm, untuk chapter kali ini tidak ada review tentang chapter sebelumnya, cuma akan diisi oleh hal-hal yang ane ingin tulis. Tentunya hal-hal itu berhubungan dengan SPEAR HEARTZ dan proses penulisan/pengetikannya. Ok, mari kita mulai saja 'SH Kammer'!!! #PLAKS Pertama ane mau mengucapkan selamat hari kemer-, blablablabla (abaikan). Yah, akan ada beberapa hal yang ingin ane tulis. Pertama, adakah yang menyadari kalau gaya penulisan ane agak berubah sejak Arc 4 keatas? Walau cuma sedikit XD, tapi di Arc 7 (Arc Taj Ulbadd) ane sempat press di chapter-chapter awalnya... sehingga bisa membuat cerita yang lumayan kompleks dan lingkungan/kebudayaan sekitar cukup dijelaskan. Walau di akhir Arc agak mengecewakan karena terlalu mudah menang, bisa dibilang Knightdom of Aristocrat sama sekali bukan lawan sepadan buat DK, Automailer Legacies pun tingkatannya hampir sama seperti DK. Maka dari itu, ane berniat utk meningkatkan suspense Battle nanti di akhir Arc dengan menghadapkan Battler-Battler sisi baik dengan Battler-Battler petingginya Solar System. Selain itu, ane juga baru menyadari kalau gag SH agak mati (maksud ane chapter gag yang dulu biasanya sewaktu-waktu ada). Kalau gag selingan sih masih lumayan sering. Hal itu karena ane ingin melimpahkan gag-gag ane ke fict satu lagi, yaitu Otoko no Boken, ohya! OTB di chapter selanjutnya akan kedatangan beberapa karakter baru dari Yume High yg akan membawakan warna baru ke fict tsb :3!!! Baca juga ya! Hal ketiga, apakah ada yang menyadari kalau ane menulis titik-titik selain ditengah kalimat selalu tiga buah, sedangkan diakhir kalimat 4 buah, itu hanya kebiasaan pribadi ane XD, lalu yang dulunya '#plaks' menjadi '#PLAKS' (supaya lebih jelas). Ahhh, di Arc ini juga akan ada scene kebangkitan Fransiskus sebagai seorang tokoh di SH. Di chapter sebelumnya ada sedikit hint ttg bagian apa yg akan diambil Fransiskus Antonius Andre Baggaley Garcia Surya Winata. Ok, paragraf semi-terakhir. Yak, selama ini DK sudah melawan berbagai organisasi baik yang berdiri sendiri, yang dari pemerintahan, yang official, yang illegal, atau juga melawan Battler-Battler solo. Untuk mengukur kemampuan mereka ane buatlah sistem Level, sulit utk mengukur kemampuan mereka tanpa ini karena petarung ber-Level 20 saja sudah bisa dikatakan abnormal (kekuatannya). Bisa dibilang Superhuman itu pasaran di dunia SH. Lalu, sudah terlalu banyak sifat/keunikan karakter yang ane buat, sampai-sampai kalau disuruh buat karakter baru ane selalu kebingungan -_-, ide tentang karakter Matsumoto R (Roger) Gorou itupun ane dapatkan tiba-tiba... yaitu sifat yg suka meniru sutradara, wkwkwk!!! Yah, kalau kalian punya ide ttg sifat yang aneh/unik/lucu/keren/dll PM ane ya! Usul/Saran akan selalu ane tampung kalau cocok. Yosh! Paragraf terakhir, uneg-uneg. Saat ane memasukkan Andika ke DK di Arc Purgatory Jail, ane baru ingat kalau Dante juga Dragonoid sehingga karakter mereka nge-clash -_-, seharusnya Andika ane buat sbg 'antagonis yang di-beratkan porsi ceritanya walau nggak masuk DK' aja dahulu. Yah, menurut ane itu lebih baik... mengingat ambisinya adalah menjadi Aku no O, sosok yang melambangkan sisi kejahatan. Lalu soal Sumit, karakter Sumit di fict ini entah kenapa terlalu plain! Ane ga mikir soal sifat pas buat karakternya, hanya penampilan saja!! Dan konsep Beauty and The Beast ft. Niina. Wkwk, tapi Sumit tetap akan mendapatkan bagian untuk kedepannya. Ane sengaja buat Samuel ttp dalam badan manusianya supaya nggak nge-clash ama Sumit (sama-sama Beastlord). Ok, karakter favorit ane adl: "Gomi, Wulfer, Jugi, Sagi, Eva, Nero, Aditya, Laxire, En, Dr. Oreki", lalu karakter yang kocak: "Stoner, Bunnykiss, Maho, Bil, Van, Samuel, Feitang (WAT), Niina, Juan, Andika, Dede" karakter yang kebagian tsukkomi macam Ast n Beck juga kocak XD, dan yg terlupakan spt Ranger #PLAKS (harusnya ini bagian Juan). Note: pokok'e ane kehabisan stok sifat! Kalau ada usul/saran bisa PM ane :3, tentang hal selain itu juga boleh, entah tempat baru, atau plot. 'Kami tidak mengekang kalian... kami hanya memastikan bahwa kalian tidak butuh kebebasan lagi lebih dari ini' --- (Alexander Rosenburg, Tactical Support|Supreme Bureau Commander, Sekai Government|Arsip pesan yang tidak disampaikan) ............................................................... DK Party plus Samuel dan Shin menaiki Space-Rocket kedua Tesla Choir Lab, Houston Endeavour. Dan telah tiba di Outer-Space, meski masih terkatung-katung karena setiran Samuel yang masih agak gagok. Mereka bergerak lurus menuju ke tempat yang seharusnya tidak boleh mereka masuki!!! Outer-Space, Spaceship Graveyard, Entrance Didalam Houston Endeavour.... Ast : ............... *main kartu sama Rahandi. Kevin : ............... *bengong. Rahandi : ................. *berkeringat karena takut hampir mau kalah. Dr. Oreki : .................. *tenggelam dalam pikiran. Shin : ................. *garuk bokong #PLAKS Ast : giliranmu *menaruh kartu Queen sekop di lantai. Rahandi : ................... *tidak merespon. Ast : kenapa? Ayo cepat -_-.... Rahandi : aku sedang memikirkan taktik *gemetaran + berkeringat sambil memegangi satu kartu Jack sekop miliknya. Ast : taktik apaan, orang kartunya tinggal 1 -___-! Rahandi : o-ok.... *hendak me-reveal kartunya. Kevin : hoahhhhmmmm! *menguap lalu menyelonjorkan kakinya ke lantai dan tidak sengaja menendang kartu-kartu yang sedang dimainkan mereka berdua. Ast : aghhh! Rahandi (Though) : AW YIZZZZZZZ *fuck yea mode ON. Kevin : uwaaa! Maaf!! Ast : kalau bisa selesai dengan maaf, maka tak perlu ada kantor polisi! *SLAP SLAP SLAP (menampar Kevin berkali-kali). Kevin : kejamnya! Padahal cuma gara-gara permainan kartu -_-!!! *bonyok. Ast : shiiiiet, aku yakin tadi aku hampir menang... Rahandi, kartumu? *melirik Rahandi. Rahandi : kartuku? Kartu apa?? Ast : jangan pura-pura bodoh -_-, NG?! *GRATAK GRATAK (roketnya bergoyang sedikit). Ada apa, Samuel.... ?! Rahandi : ya, ada apa?! Ast : kita selesaikan permainan kita nanti, d*ckhead! #PLAKS Kevin : Ast jadi mirip Roadrunner T_T *terharu mengingat aksi Roadrunner dulu. Samuel : kita menabrak sesuatu yang ukurannya lumayan besar *keringat dingin. Shin : hebat... hebat... kenapa kalian jadikan dia supir? Kupikir dia pandai dalam segala hal.... *PROK PROK (tepuk tangan). Samuel : ummm... dude! Walaupun begitu, baru kali ini ane disuruh nyetir Space-Rocket, terlalu banyak tombol dan gauge yang tidak kukenali disini! Jelasnya, mungkin ane orang kedua setelah si prof yang pernah menyupir sebuah roket ruang angkasa. Dea : etto... sepertinya yang kita tabrak tadi hanya sebuah asteroid biasa *melihat keluar jendela ada pecahan-pecahan asteroid. Kevin : sugeeeee... kuat juga roket ini :O! *kagum. Shin : ... tak perlu diulang lagi.... *WURRR WURRR (memutar-mutar Monkey Wrench-nya). Samuel : ummm... ada yang tahu kira-kira berapa kecepatan kita sekarang??? Ane kagak ngerti soal fisika dan gak ngerti penghitungan cepat.... Ast : kira-kira 75km/jam, lumayan cepat juga berkat Burner kualitas terbaik dari Zepon yang Prof. Brainstorm beli lewat koneksi perdagangan ilegalnya *menghitung dengan cara corat-coret di buku catatan kecil. Samuel : souka Ast-chan si sexy! Maukah kau pakai micro bikini didepanku supaya lebih sexy?! *nafsu #PLAKS Ast : NO Samuel : *not okay, masih nafsu #PLAKS Ast : dahell! Belum pernah aku jumpa orang semesum kau nak -_-! Samuel : hey! Aku yang paling tua disini, umurku 75 tapi penampilanku 50 tahun lebih muda akibat nyemplung Kolam Awet Muda, ero-ero-ero-ero-ero!!! *bangga. Kevin : oh, aku pernah dengar cerita tentang itu dari Sumit-dono! Rahandi : seriously? Ohya, gimana kabar Sumit-dono? Kevin : baik, walau agak banyak konflik yang harus dilewatinya mulai dari masalah Niina dulu, dan cekcok ama Andika... tapi sekarang kita adalah organisasi dengan ikatan terkuat diantara membernya! *menunjuk dirinya sendiri. Rahandi : ... heh, yang manapun juga boleh. Nggak buruk juga kalau disuruh jadi anggota DK, menikmati waktuku sambil mengejar ambisi untuk jadi yang terkuat.... *mengelus hidungnya. Kevin : wehehehe! Dea : ah, ada komet :D! Make wish *memejamkan mata. Ast : a-aku juga *memejamkan mata. Samuel (Though) : semoga Ast mau *BIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIP* denganku, lalu Dea juga *BIIIIIIIIIIIIP* denganku, lalu Niina, lalu Bella-chan, Miss Universe-nya Earth... aka "Queen" juga, kalau bisa #PLAKS Rahandi (Though) : kekuatan... dan makanan, dan GF, tfw no gf.... *feels #PLAKKILLED Ast (Though) : kau kan sudah punya Dianna, ah! Kenapa aku bisa baca pikiran?! Shin (Though) : Blacksmith No. 1 di dunia, AH! Aku kan sudah jadi Blacksmith No. 1 sekarang.... *ngupil. Dr. Oreki : *nggak mikirin apa-apa karena nggak sadar ada komet. Kevin (Though) : dua anak lebih baik #PLAKS Dea : ............. semoga *membuka matanya. Kevin : jadi apa yang kau minta Ast? Ast : rahasia :P Kevin : sejak kapan kita main rahasia-rahasiaan, padahal kita sudah kenal dari kecil T_T *kecewa. Ast : mampos! #PLAKS Kevin : njrit -_-! Ast : wkwk bercanda :3 Kevin : so funny, I forgot to laugh. Samuel : maaf mengganggu pembicaraan kalian lagi... tapi, umm... ada yang tahu kira-kira berapa jarak, atau berapa lama lagi kita akan sampai ke 'Luna' yang kita bicarakan ini.... ? Ast : dunno, belum pernah ke luar angkasa, lol ._. Kevin : *geleng-geleng. Samuel : pak dokter? *menyapa Oreki. Dr. Oreki : ah? Oooh... ya, awak dulu sempat pernah belajar soal luar angkasa ama si Brainstorm, tahu-tahu dikit lah. Kalau jaraknya awak kagak tahu, cuma pernah liat dari teleskop TCL. Berapa lama? Atau lebih tepatnya berapa tahun cahaya??? Yang jelas nggak sampai 1/50-nya.... *muka serius. Kevin : te-tepatnya??? *GLEK (nelan ludah). Dr. Oreki : satu tahun cahaya = 31.556.925,9747 (tropis), jarak satu tahun tsb = 9.460.730.472.580,8 km atau 10 pangkat 12 km, mungkin jarak dari sini ke Luna ada sampai 170.000.000. Entah berapa bulan, bahkan mungkin tahun utk bisa sampai kesana normalnya.... #DOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONG Kevin : TA-TAHUN?! *shock. Ast : *BLUP BLUP BLUP (mulutnya berbusa) #PLAKS Samuel : pernafasan buatan! #PLAKKILLED Ast : *bangun dalam sekejap. Rahandi : gile lu ndro -_-! Udah kering kita baru sampai disana! Ransum sangat terbatas... apalagi gue makannya banyak #PLAKS Dea : tidak adakah cara lain sensei O_O? Dr. Oreki : ada, "Warp". Kevin : fuhhhhh, syukurlah.... *banjir keringat. Shin : pada batal jadi lajang seumur hidup.... #PLAKS Samuel : ane sih kalau betul-betul terjebak disini, nggak akan mau lajang *melirik Ast n Dea *IYKWIM. Ast : seseorang, tolong tendang keluar si mesum ini -___- *epic palmface. Rahandi : oi Kepsuk, cepat Warp.... ! Samuel : Warp itu apa? *herp face. Rahandi : Warp itu... juniorku, jelaskan! *menunjuk Kevin. Kevin : W-Warp saudaranya haji romlah *asal jawab #PLAKS Dr. Oreki : Warp itu kayak Teleportasi, kita berpindah ke suatu tempat dengan kecepatan tinggi, namun yang satu ini lebih luas jangkauannya... jadi waktunya nggak terlalu cepat, mungkin 4 - 5 menit utk bisa ngelewati skala 50 juta tahun. Tapi ingat kalau itu bukan berarti kita akan 'melewati 50 tahun'. Kevin : ooh! Kayak di film Jumper, si Rizki juga bisa Teleport! Rahandi : semua Esper bisa teleportasi.... Dr. Oreki : singkatnya, roket ini dan isinya akan terlontar dalam ruang waktu lek. Dea : sasuga sensei :D! Ohya, di ruang angkasa ini tidak ada oxygen dan gravitasinya kecil kan??? Dr. Oreki : oxygen ada di beberapa planet seperti Earth dan Luna, kalau gravitasi ya tergantung planetnya juga. Nggak ada yang sama persis nilainya.... Dea : wakatta.... !!! Ast : anu, ane jadi tertarik! Ceritakan lebih banyak lagi soal Outer-Space didunia ini! Kevin : *angguk-angguk. Dr. Oreki : ok, Outer-Space/Space... adalah ruang kosong (Void) yang berada diantara "Celestial Bodies" atau gampangnya kita sebut objek luar angkasa. Outer-Space ini nggak kosong, ada beberapa partikel didalamnya seperti plasma, hidrogen, dan helium, dll. Tentunya juga ada area magnetik berat yang dapat menekan tubuhmu dan menghancurkannya kalau skalanya cukup besar... pokoknya nggak banyak orang yang mengerti meski sedikit hal tentang tempat misterius ini. Sekai Government pernah mencoba mengirimkan beberapa unit roket, namun tidak ada satu makhluk hidup pun yang kembali. Hanya sebuah Operated-Robotlah yang berhasil kembali, membawa kepingan dataran Mars bersamanya... di beberapa tahun akhir-akhir ini, Higher-Ups menyewa seorang Queen Inventor bernama Ratchet Gideon dan berhasil meluncurkan 30 Unmanned-Satelite dan 20 diantaranya berhasil bekerja. Berkatnya, akses internet lebih cepat dan bisa menjangkau hingga ke bagian pelosok Earth. Juga ada beberapa "Satelite Cannon"... senjata mengerikan yang hanya dimiliki mereka.... Shin : orang-orang yang tidak pernah kembali itu... salah satunya adalah "Asagami Armstrong" kan? Anak dari "Yuri Armstrong"... sukarelawan terbesar yang namanya paling diingat dalam bidang penelitian luar angkasa. Rahandi : ................... Dr. Oreki : ya, dia pun tak berhasil kembali... entah karena kecelakaan atau tersesat dan kehabisan ransum. Luar angkasa adalah tempat yang keras sekaligus mengerikan... apalagi bagi umat manusia yang lemah dan kurang pengetahuan tentangnya.... *memegangi dahinya. Samuel : well, ane Beastlord. Kevin : dan sisanya orang aneh. Dea : D-Dea juga?! Kevin : yep. Dea : oklah mungkin saya juga sudah terjangkit virus kalian.... *okay. Dr. Oreki : untunglah kita sudah Level 20 keatas dan punya tubuh yang cukup terlatih, soalnya gravitasi mikro disini cukup merusak... fenomena "Boneless" contohnya, dimana massa tulangmu akan berkurang perlahan-lahan kalau terlalu lama berada disini... kalau benar-benar ada bangsa/ras selain Lunarian dan mereka memusuhi kita... itu akan jadi pertarungan yang super berat... mengingat mereka terbiasa bertarung di ruang angkasa dan tubuhnya sangat kuat. Shin : kau terlalu berlebihan dok... di Earth banyak tempat yang jauh lebih mengerikan dari yang ada disini... Hunger Thirst Sand... Legend Tier-nya Purgatory Jail... 3 Kind Plain tempat berlatihnya Kevin, dan masih banyak lagi.... Dr. Oreki : awak belum bisa membandingkan... kalau belum melihat dengan mata kepala sendiri planet-planet lain. Soal temperatur disini agak dingin... dan kalau keluar kita akan terkatung-katung, apa disini ada stok baju Astronaut? Dea : ada-ada :) *membuka tempat penyimpanan roket. Kevin : apa kita akan bisa melihat Big Bang? *DEG DEG DEG (nggak sabar). Dr. Oreki : bisa jadi lek! Rahandi : Ast kan kalau dalam STAR MODE punya jurus yang namanya Big Bang *menunjuk Ast. Ast : mau kuperagakan? #PLAKS Kevin : ng-nggak usah mak -_-! Dr. Oreki : btw, baru ada 8 Planet yang diakui Earth, dan Earth termasuk. Selain itu ada Luna (Luna di fict ini bukan satelit Earth, Earth ada satelit alami lain), Mars, "Zaturn", "Solt", "Hoton", "Mekelvin", dan "Kristavel". Masing-masing memiliki orbit yang berbeda, masih dalam cakupan Solar Systemnya Sun. Ast : nggak ada Space Station ya ._.? Sayang sekali.... *kecewa. Dr. Oreki : ya, oh... yang terakhir... ada satu peraturan yang dibuat Sekai Govt. soal luar angkasa... tidak ada yang tahu apa alasannya peraturan ini dibuat. Yaitu peraturan untuk tidak mendarat di Mars... memasuki daerah atmosfernya pun tidak, hal ini disebut "Space Law", yang telah disetujui lebih dari 1/2 pemimpin negara di rapat 30 Leader of The World.... Shin : luar angkasa itu tak punya batas... kita adalah makhluk-makhluk yang lemah... deal with it *garuk-garuk kepala. Dr. Oreki : kita disini untuk menculik Brainstorm dan membawanya kembali ke Earth! Jangan rendah diri!! Kita buktikan kehebatan makhluk bumi!!! Dea : yup :D! Ast : fo sho :3!! Samuel : ero-ero-ero-e- ! *BRUAGHHHHH (roketnya menabrak sesuatu yang lebih besar dari yang sebelumnya). Kevin : sekarang ada apa?! *waspada. Samuel : ukuran ini... jauh lebih besar dari yang sebelumnya, tapi berkat lapisan roket yang kuat, kita masih bisa menahannya! Di Radar masih ada beberapa lagi, bergerak cukup cepat kearah kita.... ! Dr. Oreki : ini meteoroid/meteor... semuanya! Berpegangan!!! Rahandi : *memegang roti prancis #PLAKS Kevin : *memegang rok Ast #PLAKKILLED Ast : *bakar rumah Kevin #PLAKKILLEDDESTROYED Kevin : jiah! Bagaimana bisa -_-? Mind = blown. Samuel : *GRAAAAAK (menarik setir ke kiri). #WUUUUUUUUUUSH WUUUUUUUUUUSH WUUUUUUUUUUUSH, belasan meteor bergerak kearah roket dan Samuel berusaha menghindari mereka satu persatu dengan gerakan cepatnya. Setelah meteor ke-12 tangannya mulai lelah dan terpleset sehingga mengenai meteor ke-13. Samuel : nggggh! *BRUUUUUUUUAGH (menabrak). Shin : .... *berpegangan pada sela-sela jendela. Rahandi : oi oi! Setir bagusan dikit, ane jadi lapar! *makan popmie ampe tumpeh-tumpeh kaldunya #PLAKS Samuel : jiah! Makan dirimu sendiri, ane kecapekan! Kevin : *GREB SET SET SYAT SAT (mengenakan pakaian astronot). Ast : eh? Kau mau kemana Vin??? Kevin : menghancurkan komet-komet itu... kalau terus begini roket akan hancur *KREK KREK (melemaskan kedua kepalan tangannya). Rahandi : heh, izinkan aku ikut! *KREK KREK (melemaskan lehernya). Ast : kalau begitu a- ! *dihentikan Oreki. Dr. Oreki : biarkan mereka mencoba dulu... setelah itu kita lihat bagaimana efeknya lek! Kalau buruk, akan langsung awak tarik mereka... kan ada tali penghubungnya *menenangkan Ast. Ast : ok.... Kevin : nah, ayo keluar! *berjalan menuju pintu keluar spesial. Diluar.... Kevin : maju kau meteorit! *kuda-kuda attack. Rahandi : ... boleh juga, tubuhku belum terbiasa dengan gravitasi ini.... *melayang-layang. Kevin : itu dia! Meteor pertama! TWIN ZERO PUNCH!!! *BRUUUUUUUGH BRUUUUGH (menghancurkan meteor yang sebesar gedung 15 tingkat dengan tinju kembarnya). Rahandi : aku juga! *KRAUS KRAUS (mengunyah DIAMAGIC-nya), HQ E. D. B (High Quality Earth DIAMAGIC Breath) : GRAND BOULDER!!! *menembakkan bola batu raksasa dari mulutnya. #BRUAAAAAAAGH, jurus Rahandi menghancurkan meteor yang melaju kearahnya hingga berkeping-keping. Kevin : wogh, walau jadi gendut kau tambah kuat ya! Rahandi : begitulah, aku nggak cuma makan selama 3 tahun lebih ini... Levelku sekarang 47, kau 48 kan? Tapi nggak lama lagi aku akan melampauimu.... *grin. Kevin : coba saja! ZERO BOMBARDIER!!! *melayangkan ratusan tinju. Rahandi : HQ E. D. B : MOUNT EVEREST!!!!! *menembakkan gunung Chomo Lanma dari mulutnya. Begitulah, satu persatu meteor hancur hingga tak tersisa sedikit pun. Houston Endeavour kembali meluncur tanpa hambatan, Kevin dan Rahandi tetap diluar sambil naik diatas roket tsb. Sampai mereka tiba di tengah-tengah area yang suasanya mencekam.... Mereka tiba ditempat yang dipenuhi oleh bangkai Spaceship ras-ras luar angkasa dan beberapa bangkai Space-Rocket yang pernah dikirim dari Earth. Selain itu juga ada asteroid-asteroid kecil, besi-besi tua, sisa-sisa dari bangkai kendaraan luar angkasa itu, dan makhluk-makhluk hitam bulat asing berukuran sebesar bola kasti yang memiliki mata menonjol.... = Outer-Space, Spaceship Graveyard, The Disposal = Ast : wow.... *mengintip keluar. Shin : kuburan Spaceship ya.... *cukur bulu ketek. Dea : hiiii! *PLOK (salah satu makhluk hitam tsb nemplok di luar jendela). Dr. Oreki : .... ? *mendekati jendela. Dea : se-sensei, itu makhluk apa >_ *menjauh dan sembunyi dibelakang Oreki. Dr. Oreki : awak nggak tau... belum pernah lihat, wkwkwkwk! *memperhatikan dari dekat. Sucker Slime : muuuuu muuuuuu muuuuu.... *PLOK (dua ekor lagi nemplok). Dea : kyaaaa! Dr. Oreki : kelihatannya tidak berbahaya kok *TLUK TLUK (mengetuk-ngetuk jendela). Samuel : ummm, dok... ini gauge apa ya? Kok tiba-tiba jarumnya hampir menunjuk tanda max?? *menunjuk salah satu gauge. Dr. Oreki : ooh, itu gauge radiasi... wait, WHAT?! Darimana asalnya? Kelihatannya Kevin dan Rahandi tidak merasakan apa-apa... jangan-jangan!!! *balik badan. Shin : makhluk hitam ini penyebabnya.... Samuel : WAAAAAA! Gauge Burner kita tiba-tiba perlahan menurun lebih cepat!!! Dr. Oreki : mereka menyerap segala bentuk energi panas tanpa perantara?! *menghidupkan Telecomm. Kevin! Rahandi!!! Usir makhluk-makhluk hitam itu dari roket! Kevin (Telecomm) : terlalu banyak! Daritadi kami sudah coba untuk mencabutinya satu persatu, tapi tetap saja nemplok lagi! Rahandi (Telecomm) : dan kami tak bisa menyerang dengan serangan besar karena akan melukai roket... che! Samuel : shiiiiet! Dr. Oreki : coba lebih keras! Hancurkan saja, awak mau keluar juga! *mengenakan baju astronot dan bersiap keluar. Diluar.... Kevin : ora ora ora ora! *BUGH BUGH BUAGHH BUGHH BUGH BUAGH (menghancurkan Sucker Slime satu persatu dengan tinjunya). Rahandi : che, VACUUM REHEARSAL!!! *menghasilkan gelombang tekanan dengan tendangannya. Sucker Slime : muuu muuu! *berbondong-bondong menyerbu roket. Dr. Oreki : *SYAT SYAT SYAT JLEB JLEB JLEB (melemparkan puluhan pisau bedah kearah mereka). Rahandi : dokter.... ! Dr. Oreki : jumlah orang itu sepertinya bukan main banyaknya, apa boleh buat... gunakan aja serangan besar tapi jangan berlebihan lek! Kevin : OU! ZERO... THOUSAND KI- !!! *PSYUUUUUUU (bahu kanannya tertembak laser dari belakang). Rahandi n Dr. Oreki : .... ?! *kaget dan langsung melihat kebelakang. ??? : kupikir ada "Antares" yang berani datang ketempat ini... tapi ternyata yang datang malah debu bintang.... *lipat tangan ditatas salah satu bangkai Spaceship. Rahandi : siapa kau keparat?! Jadi kau yang melempar meteorit-meteorit itu ke roket kami?! Dr. Oreki : dilempar? Bagaimana kau tahu lek??? Rahandi : arah datangnya darisini, itu tak wajar... normalnya meteorit itu udah keburu nabrak sampah-sampah luar angkasa ini sebelum menabrak kita. Jelas dilempar atau diarahkan.... Dr. Oreki : ooooh, ok. ??? : lumayan juga pengamatanmu, tapi kau akan jadi ampas bintang sebentar lagi.... Rahandi : ... oi, kau makhluk apa... antena macam apa itu, pfffft *menahan tawa. ??? : aku? Aku ksatria bintang... tak ada yang boleh lebih berkilauan dariku, ras Alien tipe "Echoman", dengan kemampuan super merasakan getaran melalui kedua antena ini aku dapat merasakan kalian sebelum mebisa melihat kalian... makanya kami bisa melakukan gerakan pertama! ??? 2 : "Starship" benar pyon, dan kalian tak beruntung karena harus berhadapan dengan para Sucker Slime pyon :) Starship : jangan bocorin namaku pada musuh dong! Prideku sebagai seorang ksatria bintang tak mengizinkannya.... !!! *berkilauan #DOOOOOOOOOOOONG NEW CHARACTER, STARSHIP (NPC) HUNTER OF TEN SPACE DEBRIS, SOLAR SYSTEM Starship berkulit ungu muda dengan pori-pori lebar dipermukaan. Bentuk fisiknya hampir sama seperti manusia, kecuali dia memiliki bibir yang lebar dan dua antena panjang yang mencuat dari dahinya. Ia juga mengenakan seragam khas Solar System dengan lencana di dadanya. Seragam mereka adalah gabungan antara rompi kain garis-garis hitam coklat dikombinasikan armor baja, selain itu mereka bebas mengenakan celana, sepatu, dan aksesoris lainnya. Starship membawa sebuah Jetpack berbentuk sayap mekanis berwarna keemasan dibelakangnya. Lalu sebuah pistol laser di tali pinggang kiri.... ??? 2 : pride? Apa itu pyon?? Bisa dimakan??? Starship : aku malas adu argumen denganmu "Usausa"! Carilah teman main lain!! *geram. Usausa : jahat pyon! *ngambek #DOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONG NEW CHARACTER, USAUSA (NPC) CASTLE GUARDIAN OF TEN SPACE DEBRIS, SOLAR SYSTEM Usausa mengenakan jubah putih dengan garis zig-zag disisinya yang menutupi hampir seluruh bagian tubuhnya kecuali wajah bagian bawah dan mata kaki kebawah. Ia tampak tidak memakai alas kaki sama sekali, kakinya berbentuk spt paw binatang berbulu, begitu juga wajahnya yang berbulu dan gigi tonggos mencuat. Starship : opini! Kevin : apa-apaan mereka... ngobrol saat kita kesusahan.... Rahandi : biarkan saja! Sekarang kita harus mencabut seluruh Majin ini dari roket!!! Starship : oooh, tidak bisa *PSYU PSYU (menembaki Rahandi dan Kevin). Rahandi : .... !!! *mengelak. Starship : tugas kami adalah untuk menghalau kalian memasuki daerah atmosfer Luna, maupun Galactic Space Station.... Rahandi : hoo, bagaimana kalau kau buktikan.... Starship : bukannya kalian sibuk? Rahandi : mereka pasti bisa mengurusnya, aku yang akan mengurusmu.... *mendekati Starship. Starship : ... boleh saja, sebutkan rasmu. Rahandi : Human, dari Earth.... Starship : dari Earth.... ? Maksudmu planet barbar itu?! Yang dipenuhi ternak? *memicingkan matanya. Rahandi : ternak? *agak emosi. Starship : ya, pantas kalian berkelana mengendarai roket yang teknologinya tertinggal begini.... ! Ternyata kalian dari Earth! Komandan kami dulu sempat mendiamkan kalian lho!!! Tapi beberapa saat lagi kami akan pergi untuk menginvasi tempat tsb! Sayang kalau dibiarkan untuk ternak-ternak seperti kalian!!! Rahandi : apa maksud kata-katamu.... ? *GROOOOO (auranya menguat). Starship : kalian adalah bangsa yang rasnya tak pernah bisa bersatu sepenuhnya, senang berperang, banyak orang bodohnya pula! Abduction, Cattle Mutilation, Crop Circle, sudah banyak yang kami lakukan untuk mengerjai kalian, meski begitu kalian masih belum sadar juga! IQ kalian pasti dibawah 150 ya? Kalau kami sih rata-rata 160 keatas!!! Rahandi : Van 210... sebelum 3 tahun.... Starship : IQ-ku 165! Belum lagi kekuatan fisik yang ditempa dengan lingkungan yang keras! Ditambah kemampuan spesial ras, dan kemampuan umum para Alien!!! Alien adalah ras tertinggi, dan makhluk Earth cuma pantas menjadi budak.... ! Pity for you! Rahandi : rapatkan gigimu kalau tidak mau lidah tergigit... HQ L. D. B. (High Quality Lightning DIAMAGIC Breath) : THUNDER GOD SPEAR!!!! *menembakkan tombak petir raksasa kearah Starship. Starship : hooo... Special Magic ya.... SUPIDO!!! *SYAT SYAT SYAT SYAT (seolah menciptakan bunshin dengan kecepatan supernya). Rahandi (Though) : gerakannya aneh.... !!! Starship : *SYAT SYAT (melewati jurus Rahandi dari atas). Hahahahaha... sepertinya kau tak mengenali teknik barusan... GUROW.... *CRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRTTTTTTSSSSSS (energi photon berkumpul di kedua telapak tangannya). Kevin : .... ?! *PLIK (menyadari sesuatu), Rahandi! Mengelak!!! Rahandi : heh?! Starship : *BWUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUSHHHHH (menembakkan dua sinar photon berwarna ungu dari kedua telapak tangannya). Rahandi : *GWITS CSSSSSH (berhasil menghindar tetapi lengan kanannya sedikit terbakar). Hah... hah... hah.... ! Entah kenapa gerakannya berpola! Starship : jadi kau sudah menyadarinya.... ? Ini adalah gaya bertempur Alien yang disebutKat Debaz 4 Dasar, dengan mengumpulkan energi photon disekitar dan memusatkan pikiran, kami dapat meng-convert energi photon tsb menjadi energi panas yang bahkan mampu melelehkan baja.... Rahandi (Though) : Levelnya cuma 43 tapi begini kuat.... ! Starship : lalu.... *SYAT (menghilang). Rahandi : .... ? Starship : dengan mentransfer substansi tubuh dan pakaian yang menyelubungi tubuh kami.... dari satu poin ke poin yang lain, tanpa melintasi ruang fisikal diantara mereka... kami dapat berteleportasi dalam jarak dekat. SUPIDO!!! *SYAT DBUAGHHHH (muncul dibelakang Rahandi dan menendang tengkuknya). Rahandi : tendanganmu lemah.... ! *GREB (menangkap kaki Starship). Starship : ??? Rahandi : HQ F. D. B (High Quality Flame DIAMAGIC Breath) : ERUPTION BALL!!! *melemparkan bola bekuan lava raksasa kearah Starship dengan cepat. Starship : SUPIDO! *mengelak. Rahandi : Flash Step! *SYAT GREB (mencengkram kedua bahu Starship). Kena kau.... !!! *DBUAGHHHH (meninju wajah Starship). Dan.... ORA!!!! *DBRUGHHHHH (meninju wajah Starship sekali lagi sekuat tenaga). Starship : .... *PRAKKKKK (kepalanya pecah). Rahandi : HAAAAAAAH?! *kaget. Starship : LIFE CYCLE.... *SRUUUUUUUUUUUUUK (kepalanya tumbuh lagi). Rahandi : monster.... *keringat dingin. Starship : selama masih ada matahari kami tetap akan hidup selamanya... dengan menyerap sinar mereka kami dalam melakukan proses yang mirip dengan fotosintesa, memberi makan tubuh kami yang lalu berkat itu cukup untuk menumbuhkan salah satu bagian tubuh dengan cepat.... Rahandi : maksudmu kau immortal?! Starship : bisa dibilang begitu... meskipun ada kelemahannya, takkan kuberitahu! Aku ini ksatria bintang dengan pride tinggi!!! *pose keren. Rahandi : che.... ! Starship : LIMB.... *KRAAAAAAAAAASSSSSSSSH (menumbuhkan 10 tentakel dari tangan kirinya). Rahandi : !!!! *dibelit oleh 10 tentakel. Starship : hyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!! *SYUUUUUUUUUUUUUUT BRUAAAAGH (membanting Rahandi ke salah satu asteroid). Rahandi : gahhh.... !!! Dr. Oreki (Though) : kemampuan berteleportasi... kemampuan menembakkan sinar photon... kemampuan regenerasi... dan kemampuan menumbuhkan tentakel di seluruh bagian tubuh, apa mereka betul-betul makhluk immortal, tidak, tidak ada makhluk yang sepenuhnya abadi. Pasti ada kelemahannya, dalam film sains fiksi Alien digambarkan memiliki kepala yang besar... pastinya otak mereka juga besar, ... ITU DIA! Rahandi : ghhhhh!!! *DESHHH DESHHH DUASHHH (menahan terjangan Starship). Dr. Oreki : Rahandi!!! Rahandi : apa dok?! UAGHHHHHH!!! *BRAGHHH (menabrak meteorit). Dr. Oreki : hancurkan otaknya!!! Itu kelemahan mereka! Rahandi : otak.... ?! Starship : yang tinggi itu boleh juga, tapi takkan kubiarkan kalian membunuhku!!! *SYUUUUUUUUUUUUUUT (menerjang Rahandi). Rahandi : otak ya.... Starship : GUROW! *BWUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUSH (menembakkan sinar photon ungu kearah Rahandi). Rahandi : Instinct *mengelak. Starship : percuma! LIMB!! *mengikat tangan dan kaki Rahandi. Rahandi : .... Starship : HEYAAAAA, sambut kematianmu ternak!!! *hendak menembakkan sinar photon kearah jantung Rahandi dari jarak dekat. Rahandi : guh.... ! *kuda-kuda defense. Starship : GUROW!!! *BWUUUUSHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH (menembakkan sinar photon ungu kearah Rahandi). Rahandi : kita lihat, apa tanganku sudah cukup kuat untuk ini! *SHRIIIIIIIIIIIIIINKKKKKKKKKK WOOOOOOOOOSH (mengubah jalur jurus Starship dengan mendorongnya ke kanan dengan tangan kosong). Starship : ..... ?????!!!!!!!!!!! *shock. Rahandi : kau tahu... setiap hari selama tiga tahun, aku menggali tambang DIAMAGIC dengan tangan kosong, sehingga tanganku pun sekarang sudah hampir sekeras Devil Stone... ditambah lagi aku bisa menghancurkan apapun dengan gigiku tanpa syarat.... *grin #DOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONG Starship : dasar ternak.... ! Apapun trikmu kau tidak akan bisa melebihi ras tertinggi!!! Rahandi : hooo, benarkah? UGH!!!!! *tangan kirinya kesakitan. Sudah kukira... serangannya memang terlalu kuat untuk ditahan tangan kosong.... Starship : kesempatan! *SYAT (mendekat kekiri Rahandi). Rahandi : kesempatan? *GREB (menangkap kepala Starship). Starship : AAAAAGH! SIAL!!! MATI KAU! GU- ! Rahandi : HQ F. D. B : SCORCHING FLAME!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *mengeluarkan lidah api kearah batok kepala Starship darai jarak yang sangat dekat dari mulutnya. Starship : gu-guwaaaaaaaaah!!! PANASSSSS!!!! Kepalaku serasa meleleh!!! LI-LIFE CYCLE!!! *kepalanya meleleh dan otaknya terlihat. Rahandi : enak aja!!!!!!! *DBUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGHHH DBUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH (meninju otaknya sekuat tenaga dua kali). Starship : g-guuuuuuuhhhh.... *mulutnya berbusa. Usausa : ahhhhh.... *melihat keadaan Starship. Starship : virus.... nya..... *BRUGHHHHHH (tumbang dan tewas). Rahandi : makhluk yang menjijikkan... tak kusangka kita harus sampai membunuh.... *memegangi tangan kirinya #DOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONG RAHANDI VS STARSHIPSPACESHIP GRAVEYARDVICTOR: RAHANDI NOOR PASHA Kevin : kurasa kali ini pengecualian, soalnya kalau tidak membunuh... kitalah yang akan dibunuh. Rahandi : Sucker Slimenya.... ? Kevin : sudah kami bereskan! Dr. Oreki : hosh, hosh, hosh... mulai sekarang kita harus hati-hati, mengingat kalau kita udah tahu ada kehidupan laen selain kita disini *mengelap keringatnya. Samuel (Telecomm) : persiapan selesai dok. Dr. Oreki : ayo kembali dalam roket. Kevin : OU! Rahandi : yaa.... Usausa : oiiiiiiii pyon! Kalian melupakanku pyon!!! *marah. Rahandi : che, aku lupa masih ada satu lagi... majulah kalau kau berani! Usausa : tak mau pyon, aku sudah senang melihat pertarungan barusan pyon! Rahandi : senang.... ? Usausa : ya, justru aku berterimakasih.... All : HAAAAA? Usausa : pernahkah kalian mendengar soal kelinci yang tinggal di bulan pyon, itulah aku... perkenalkan, Usausa aka "Moon Rabbit"! Spy dari Luna yang dikirim raja Luna ke III, yaitu "Lunar The Third"!!! #DOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONG Dr. Oreki : Spy? Maksudmu kalian dari Luna sebenarnya nggak bekerjasama dengan pihak Solar System? Usausa : benar sekali pyon, aku bawahan raja. Ras Moon Rabbit adalah ras kedua sesudah Lunarian yang tinggal disana, kami hidup tentram dalam harmoni sebelum Solar System memaksa kami berafiliasi dengan mereka... mereka benar-benar kejam pyon! Dr. Oreki : begitu ya, apa kau tahu soal Space-Rocket yang datang sebelum kami? Usausa : maksudmu Space-Rocket yang ada tulisan 'GALILEO'? Dr. Oreki : YA! Itu dia! Dimana roket itu sekarang?! Usausa : ... di Mars pyon, dia telah melanggar Space Law... mungkin sekarang sedang dihakimi #DOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONG Di base yang melayang diatas Mars, yaitu Space Station kepunyaan Solar System. Tampak Prof. Brainstorm leher dan tangannya diikat, lalu dibawa ke tengah ruangan besar yang sekelilingnya penuh lubang penembak laser. Terlihat juga para Spaceship Division Commander yang berkumpul.... = Outer Space, Mars, Solar System/Galactic Space Station = Prof. Brainstorm : ........................ *TEP (berhenti). Alien 1 : kraekakEKARKAkk *menghidupkan translatornya, nah, kepada terdakwa Brainstorm, yang telah melanggar perjanjian antara ras Alien dengan ras-ras di Earth. Akan dijatuhi hukuman mati, dengan cara dihujani tembakan laser di ruangan hukuman ini. Nebula : jangan bertele-tele! Habisi saja ternak itu, setelah ini aku ingin memakannya.... *SRAK SRAK (membalik halaman kitab yang sedang dibacanya). Luna : aw-aw-aw-aw-aw-awwwww~! Tapi dia lumayan tampan lho, meski sudah berumur ??? : butsu butsu butsu butsu.... *main rubicks. Nebula : hoy pemurung! Kau tahu dimana keberadaan "Ten Space Debris" lainnya selain si "Cincin Saturnus" dan "Mrs. Photon"?! *membentak ??? ??? : ... butsu, Usausa dan Starship beberapa saat yang lalu keluar.................... butsu butsu butsu *melanjutkan permainannya. Nebula : begitu? Padahal aku ingin minta dibelikan daging ras "Ectoplasm"! Alien 1 : adakah kata-kata terakhir? Prof. Brainstorm : aku menemukan.... Nebula : sudah, biarkan saja! Cepat tembak!!! Prof. Brainstorm : cara untuk menyambungkan Milky Way yang ada didekat Luna kesini, kalau kalian melepaskanku aku akan membantu kalian #DOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONG ~~TO BE CONTINUED~~ #SBS# P : Osu, pertanyaan untuk SBS SP, apa black org juga punya tingkatan kelas, black org punya UU sendiri dan apa saja syarat suatu organisasi di cap menjadi black org (PN: Daniel Jericho) A : Black Org kecil dibawahi oleh Crime Syndicate yang terdiri dari 8 Black Org besar (sekarang tinggal 7). Cuma itu, UU-nya tentu ada, tapi ga ane tulis utk sekarang XD. Syaratnya ya melakukan sesuatu yang berbau kriminal/ofensiv terhadap pemerintah Sampai jumpa di SBS berikutnya!!! Category:DOLLARS K. Ori/Fan - Fiction